Hailey Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by HermioneChick08
Summary: Hailey's father didn't die when Voldomort attacked. How is her life different growing up with a father.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: You might want to read the prequel before you read this to get an idea of what is going on.

Spoilers: Harry Potter and the Sorcerers/Philosophers Stone

Summary: Hailey's father was not there the night Voldomort attacked the Potters. Lily died during the attack and Hailey survived becoming the Girl-Who-Lived. James Potter became depressed after Lily's death and pretty much ignored Hailey. He only acted like himself when he was around the Marauders. How will Hailey's Hogwarts years change.


	2. Hogwarts Letter

Hailey Potter and the Sorcerers Stone

Chapter 1 Hogwarts Letter

_"Not Hailey! Not Hailey, please not Hailey!"_

"_Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now..."_

"_Not Hailey, please no, take me, kill me instead—."_

"_Avadra Kedavra."_

_There was a flash of green light, then blackness._

Hailey woke up from another one of her nightmares. She always dreamt about the night her mother was murdered or about some kid named Tom Riddle. One thing that always puzzled Hailey about the night her mother was murdered by Voldomort was why he didn't just kill her, but instead told her to move.

These dreams always disturbed her, but she didn't have anyone to go to about them. Sure she lived with her father, but he acted like she didn't exist. Padfoot wasn't serious enough, and Moony had his own problems to deal with because he was a werewolf. But this year Hailey hoped to make friends she could confide in because she was going to Hogwarts. Her acceptance letter was going to arrive today. That's when Hailey remembered it was her 11th birthday.

Every birthday Hailey wished that her dad would just treat her normally. She never once told her that he loved her, which hurt a lot. Hailey slowly got out of bed and when to the closet. She picked out some cute low-waisted jeans that she got from Sirius as an early birthday present a week ago. She also got out her white ruffled blouse and a pair of white flip-flops. Hailey quickly changed into her clothes and went into the bathroom to do her hair. She pulled her long wavy red hair into a loose ponytail and observed her face.

Hailey had big green eye and a natural blush to her cheeks. She also had a slim frame, which added to her Barbie Doll cute look. Hailey had to admit she looked quite cute.

Hailey slowly made her way down the Grand Staircase and into the Dining Hall. She lived in practically a small mansion with just her father. Of course Padfoot and Moony were over constantly. On the Main Floor there was a huge kitchen, the Dining Hall, the Library, a Dueling Room, a Living Room, and a Parlor. On the Second Floor are James' Master Bedroom, Hailey's bedroom, and 5 other guest rooms. On the Third Floor is a Drawing Room (where Hailey works on all of her art, a Music room (where Hailey practices the guitar, drums, and her singing), and a huge patio used for looking at the stars because Hailey loves astronomy. There is also a big swimming pool in the backyard.

Hailey walked into the Dining Hall to see her father already there and eating.

"Good Morning Dad," said Hailey as cheerfully as she could muster up.

Unfortunately her father chose to ignore her. Hailey guessed that her probably forgot it was her birthday. She knew that one of the days she would have a break down because of her father. She just prayed that it wouldn't be today. Hailey decided to try and converse with her father for once because she didn't want anything ruining her special day.

"So, dad, what are you going to do today," she asked casually.

Her father looked at Hailey like she had grown an extra head.

"Probably do some research in the library," James said through gritted teeth.

"So you didn't have anything special planned for today?" Hailey persisted.

"No," he said as he scowled.

This hurt Hailey even more because she knew for sure that her father had forgotten her birthday...again. Suddenly the flames in the fire turned green and Padfoot and Moony walked through the fireplace. For the first time in a while a true smile showed up on James Potter's face. That made Hailey smile too because she like seeing her father happy from time to time.

"Padfoot, Moony," James exclaimed, "what are you doing here, we didn't have anything planned for today, did we?"

"You didn't think we would miss our goddaughters birthday, know did you, Prongs," said Sirius.

"Oh, no of course not," said James rather quickly.

They were interrupted from their conversation by an owl swooping in and dropping a letter in front of Hailey. She knew that this was her Hogwarts letter. It was addressed

_Hailey Potter_

_Dining Hall_

_Potter Manor_

Hailey slowly opened the envelope pulled out the two sheets of paper. The first on was a written letter.

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Because you have been having extra lessons with me over the summer your are already ahead of first year level in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You are on about third year level. So every night you will be having extra lessons with teachers. And you will be having lessons with me during the weekend. On your school supply list there are extra books you will need for these lessons. I look forward to seeing you on September 1. A. Dumbledore_

Hailey pulled out her school supply list.

_Hogwarts School _

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**Uniform**_

_First Years will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry a name tag_

_**Course Books**_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch_

_On Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them By Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection By Quentin Trimble_

_**Books for your Personal Studies with teachers:**_

_Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_

_Brewing Painfully Hard Potions_

_Intermediate Guide to Charms_

_Defending Yourself: Intermediate Guide_

_Occlumency For Beginners_

_So You Want to Be an Animagus_

_Beginners Guide to Telepathy_

_Beginners Guide to Telekinesis_

_Beginners Guide to Empathy_

_**Other Equipment:**_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad._

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!**_

Hailey was now more excited than ever to be going to Hogwarts.

Please R/R...tell me what you think!!!!


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'VE DECIDED TO STOP WRITING THIS STORY. RIGHT KNOW I'M WORKING ON A NEW STORY. I'VE BEEN DOING A LOT OF RESEARCH ON MYTHOLOGY TO COME UP WITH MY IDEA. IF YOU WANT A DETAILED SUMMARY OF WHAT THE STORY WILL BE ABOUT LEAVE A NOTE IN THE REVIEW SECTION. I SHOULD START POSTING VERY SOON!

HERMIONECHICK08


End file.
